


Line of Scrimmage

by TypicalRoleplaySession



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Chemistry Professor Edd "Double D", Coming Out, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Paparazzi, Pride, Professional Football Player Kevin, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalRoleplaySession/pseuds/TypicalRoleplaySession
Summary: Professional football player, Kevin Barr, can't seem to catch a break from the downsides of fame. He has the same normal life everyone else has, though that doesn't stop the paparazzi or the media from stalking him and speculating. It's definitely a problem, considering that he has a boyfriend no one knows about.He was tired of lying about who he was.((A Kevedd fic? In 2019? It's more likely than you think.))





	Line of Scrimmage

The paparazzi can suck his dick. Hell, it seemed like a lot of them wanted to anyways. Of course, they were just doing their 'job'. But all things considered, they're being paid to be stalkers. So, this was a huge middle finger to them.

Kevin Barr was a professional NFL player, the quarterback, for the Los Angeles Rams. He grew up loving football and he got good enough to make it to the top. Before, it was just scholarships for college so he could receive his degree in Exercise Science. But now, it was his dream come true. 

He had a reason to stay fit and his bank account was full. Seriously, an NFL salary? An absolute mind fuck. Even with tax, he has no need for so much. While he does buy what he needs and anything he wants, he tries to be frugal and save responsibly in case something bad happens. He needs to think about the future, when he won't make this kind of money anymore. It was also cool being able to donate to charity and go hang out with people who asked for him at the Make-A-Wish foundation. 

Though, this lifestyle came with some risks. The obvious one being lifetime injury that'd cause him to retire, if not also suffer for the rest of his life. Whether it's a major brain injury or his knee being shattered, he knows how dangerous the contact sport it. Besides a few sprains and being sore, he's thankfully never sustained an injury too horrible yet. 

The NFL was incredibly competitive, and the pressure was always on. Another factor is that he's bound to retire earlier than most, not that he could really complain. If an injury didn't do it, then it was going to be his own personal choice. Which might be coming up soon. 

The average career for quarterbacks were three to four years, and he currently just finished his third year on the team. He was 28 years old, 29 when the next football season starts, still in his prime; playing these years during his peak performance. But age would catch up with him. There were other milestones he wanted to hit with his old age...though, he already hit a few.

Now, a huge risk in playing professionally that he didn't expect was that he'd be treated like a star. Well, taking selfies with fans wasn't too much of a shock. But the paparazzi was. While he had an agent and security, he didn't think it would be as bad as way more famous players probably had it. 

It was especially a problem when it came to being with Double D. They've known each other since they were kids, growing up in the same cul-de-sac at Peach Creek and started dating during high school. They were high school sweethearts, but most people had no idea. They had to hide their relationship at school due to Double D's parents, but now they had to hide their relationship because Kevin just...couldn't be out. 

It wasn't safe, for either of them. Even though Kevin didn't want to hide him, like he was a dirty secret, Double D insisted on it. Besides that it would be a bit overwhelming, being 'normal' and having all that media attention on him, Double D was mostly worried about the career he worked so hard on. Historically speaking, openly gay people weren't wanted on sports teams. They were kicked out without a care, harassed by their teammates, coaches and the media. 

Sure, it's much more progressive now. There's Adam Rippon, who won bronze in the 2018 Olympics for figure skating for the US team or Abby Wambach who's the two-time Olympic gold medalist and FIFA Women's World Cup champion. Sports has always had gay players, just like there have been gay nobility and etc.

But Double D was a Chemistry professor. Someone who shouldn't be bothered by paparazzi. Then, pray tell, why the fuck did the paparazzi find where they live and hound him when he was coming home with groceries? Why the fuck did they have to have a cover story that he was a friend, someone who was just acting as an errand boy since 'Kevin focuses on training so much that he sometimes forgets to buy groceries.' Why the fuck did they need Rave and Nat to stop by constantly, to keep up this act? Why the fuck did the paparazzi refuse to leave their duplex for long, even with his threats of calling the police, which made Double D have to sleep in his office at UCLA for a whole week? 

When that happened, Kevin got them a new house. Because how else would they possibly be able to live like that? He was pissed. Still, he got them a small, modern two-story house with gates, security cameras/alarms and eye-scanning/fingerprint scanners for locks. Excessive? Very. But he'd do anything to protect his family. He even gave his dad those safety precautions, even though he thought it wasn't necessary. At least he wasn't buying 10 Lamborghinis that he was never going to drive.

Kevin thought it was though. It was annoying, but it was better safe than sorry. Especially considering the future. Speaking of, the media was also pretty annoying. Every single interview he had, they always asked about his relationship status and what he liked in a woman. He made sure to keep it vague, knowing his agent was breathing down his neck, saying he was in a relationship but staying away from pronouns. When he wasn't stating he was in a relationship, he used to say his type was nerdy, sexy teachers with long hair and long legs. Which, in hindsight, is a bit too on the nose--but no one has picked up on that. They probably picture hair passed the shoulders, glasses, huge boobs, the skirt lifting up tantalizingly close to exposure, the tights and the high heels. The interviewer always blushed at that statement, saying how bold and honest he was when it came to sexual attraction. He'd just shrug and say he couldn't help it. 

Saying he was dating someone made it worse. Even though the paparazzi put out a news story every time he so much as talked to a woman, they made a huge fuss when him and Nazz officially announced they were a 'couple'. She was a great friend, being a distraction so everyone could forget about the whole Double D incident and focus on her. She was a rising star as well, an actress, so it worked out marvelously for the both of them when it came to publicity (though Kevin's only goal was to seem straight, ignoring how much the erasure hurt). So, they acted like a couple. Went out holding hands, go out to dinner, she'd come over and leave early in the morning with hickies as if they spent the night together. She'd post on her Instagram or Twitter how she loves him but needs to stop marking her, because she's tired of putting makeup over them. Maybe say how sore she was; or uploading a selfie with them in bed, her hair a mess and Kevin 'sleeping' beside her. There was a reason why Nazz was an up-and-coming actress, after all.

Then there was the kicker. His Twitter was fairly controlled, though he didn't want someone else to do it for him besides when it came to promotional tweets like games that were coming up. So, after his first year of football session...he proposed to Double D. They were having a private dinner with their close friends (Nazz, Nat, Rave, Rolf, Ed and Eddy) at a high-end French restaurant, with maximum security and delicious food. They were celebrating similarly to when he got drafted, though now his bank account let him treat them all. They were waiting for dessert when Kevin got out of his chair and got down on one knee, feeling confident but incredibly emotional seeing his boyfriend's eyes widen and cover his mouth with both hands with a gasp. Their friends weren't very subtle at their surprise either, even Nazz didn't know when he was going to do it (just that he was and she needed to be there).

Kevin managed to forget his entire speech, but was able to say that he loves him and promises to love and protect him for the rest of his life, that he wants to grow old with him and have a family with him (whatever Double D wanted) and that if he would marry him. He said yes, nodding his head so there was no doubt. There were tears in their eyes and they both were shaking, Kevin barely being able to slot the ring on his finger the first try. They kissed and Kevin got back in his seat when desserts came. Getting a huge, gold covered sundae to share with Double D, Nazz pulls out a ring she's never worn (given to her by her grandma for her eighth-grade graduation) and puts it on. Kevin holds her hand, his on top of hers, both their fingers curled so it was show off the ring. He takes a pic of them resting on the table with the sundae to the side, before they let go and Nazz takes a selfie of them smiling, showing her hand to the camera. They both upload it to Twitter and turn their phones off, putting them away so they can go back to hanging out with their friends and Kevin eats the sundae with Double D, smiling and running his fingers over the real engagement ring. 

It blew up, naturally, but it deterred the stalking. From then, Kevin and Double D had a low key, small wedding half a year later. They've been dating and have been living together for so long, it didn't even feel rushed or as stressful to plan as they first thought. Then, they adopted a dog. She was a three months old English Bulldog and she was an absolute sweetheart. Double D named her Nugget and Kevin picked out a red collar/leash for her when she grew up, it was perfect. Though, they had a lot of sleepless nights with her crying. Kevin trained her, since he got her when he wasn't playing so Double D could teach without worry (besides the few times she peed in the house or knocked over something on accident, thankfully nothing too important). It was a bit of a nightmare at times, but they got over it looking at her adorable little face. 

Then, a year and a half later, Kevin and Double D found out that the adoption agency (under strict oath to secrecy) had a child for them. Him and Double D talked a lot between that time, considering Kevin mentioned how he was getting tired of hiding. He's pretty fulfilled, football wise, so why not retire so he could have a family? They were both worried about being good parents, most people are, but they both knew they wanted to make one. They wanted to be good parents, Double D being an involved on due to his parents being less than so and Kevin wanted the child to have two parents, even though his dad managed to raise him on his own and he loved him for that. It was a tough position though. 

So, he figured he'd see what would happen. He still had the average one more year. so he didn't really want to retire yet, especially if he could still kick ass as an openly bisexual man. If they kick him out of the team like a homophobic parent, then oh well. He wanted to be a good role model. 

The agency had done the background checks and social service home check, so they accepted their request. The child was a five-year-old girl who was dumped there by her mother two years ago. She doesn't really remember it, but she's not bothered. She's shorter than most girls her age, with long brown hair, freckles and blue eyes. She's a ball of energy. She loved playing with toys and making friends, not afraid to scrap her knee playing tag or playing in the dirt. She's loud, rambunctious, seemingly left-handed and very open about how stupid right handed scissors are. Thankfully she had no allergies or was scared of animals, though they'd be careful with her around Nugget (even though bulldogs were usually good around children). They met her two weeks later and knew she was the one for them.

First though, before she came home, there was something that needed to be done. Him and Nazz 'broke off' their 'engagement', which caused several articles to be written about by people that 'saw it coming' or some people being torn by it. The next day, he was ready for Pride. 

It was Pride month and fuck it, if there was any time to be open and honest to the world then it was at the god damn LA pride parade. While he showed his support to LGBTQ+ individuals, it was about time he showed that it wasn't just about not being a bigoted athlete. 

Thankfully this year, Nat was going to be chill. Instead of being in full drag like last year, his pictures being the most popular on his Instagram, he was a lot more casual and slightly matched with his fiance Rave. Nat's whole face was covered in glitter, his makeup being rainbow colored with sparkles/stars. He wore a white crop top with stripes of the rainbow in the middle (his collar/sleeves were red), light blue jean shorts, white rainbow socks and white shoes. On top of that, his nails were painted like the rainbow and he had a rainbow flag cape. Rave was much more toned down, his white shirt having a bee with the colors of the asexual flag on it, purple jeans and grey high tops. His nails were also pained but it was that pansexual flag, the only makeup on him being a smokey eye and eyeliner. 

Nazz was wearing a white sleeveless sweater dress and ankle boots; her nails, eye shadow and lipstick an auburn color. She had a bisexual heart pin on her shoulder bag. Double D wore a knitted rainbow beanie, a colorful button up, blue jeans and his black Adidas. Kevin wore a purple snap back backwards (a habit he hasn't grown out of), a blue armhole tank top, black jeans and white Adidas. He had eye black under his right eye, to represent his football standing, while under the left eye was a face painted bisexual flag. They both wore their matching wedding bands, their hands intertwined about to head out of the car.

They all get out and Kevin pulls out his phone, gathering around. Lifting up their intertwined hands, making sure the back of Double D's hand shows to where the gold shines reflecting the sunlight on camera, he snaps a few pictures. Kissing Double D's finger (still showing off the ring), kissing him but it's hidden by their intertwined hands, a picture of just their hands resting side by side, then another picture of his arm around Double D and a forward facing peace sign to show he has the same ring. They take a couple silly group selfies, one being Nazz and Double D kissing his cheek of either side. They choose the best ones (one being the double cheek kiss), uploading them onto Twitter with the caption: "At LA Pride with my friends, my fake fiancee and my**real** husband. Bi pride, bitch." Post.

It was Kevin and Double D's first pride...and it was going to be memorable, that's for sure.


End file.
